


Duet 雙人

by molly31203



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate, 中文, 可能OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John從來沒有問Sherlock有關靈魂伴侶的事情，也沒有將他手上印有Sherlock名字的事情告訴對方。</p>
<p>有一部分的他害怕對方擁有的是另個陌生的名字，另外一部分則是認為維持現狀即可，無需貪求。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet 雙人

**Author's Note:**

> 這是之前在Tumblr、Plurk跟隨緣上都有看到的soulmate梗，有點找不到梗的來源所以沒辦法放.......orz 如果之後找到會放上
> 
> 可能有OOC注意
> 
> 本文可以配這首歌: Rachael Yamagata - Duet
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fwbbIufx9I

John Watson是一個怪胎。

這並不是指他的外貌或人格——事實上John個性和善，極受他人歡迎——之所以說他是個怪胎，是因為John手腕內側裡沒有他靈魂伴侶的名字。這很不尋常，大部分人在一出生時就會有一個名字印在手腕內側，伴隨他們的一生。那代表著世界上與自己最契合的對象，很少人不是跟自己的靈魂伴侶度過一生的。

但是John Watson的手腕上沒有名字。在他出生的時候沒有，從學校畢業時沒有，就連他加入軍隊前往阿富汗的時候也沒有。這樣的不同使他有過幾段不怎麼愉快的經驗，受過一些嘲笑跟諷刺。隨時間久了，John漸漸習慣他人異樣的眼光，不再因那些言論受傷，他接受他姊姊給的一只手環，用來遮住自己的手腕。

他一個人也可以好好的渡過餘生。John想，即使那意味著他不會像自己的父母一樣，即使那意味著他只能看著他人兩兩成對——直到一場戰役，一發子彈打穿他的肩膀，在那中彈的同時一陣劇痛從他的手腕上傳來。

John在那一天終於得到他靈魂伴侶的名字。

Sherlock Holmes。

 

 

-

 

 

因為他的傷口與那些假惺惺的醫療診斷（他們認為回國養傷對John來說比較合適，這簡直是 **胡扯** 。），John被送回倫敦。這造成他非常大的問題，因為他所得的體恤金非常少，而倫敦的房價卻高得讓人難以忍受。勉強的在Harry的屋簷底下待了幾天後，John遇見醫學院的同學，Mike Stamford，接著在Mike的牽線下，他遇見自己未來的室友與他的靈魂伴侶。

Sherlock Holmes，一位諮詢偵探。他發現對方令人難以置信的聰明，而惱人的程度也是一等一。

_「The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221 Baker Street.」_ 將John Watson從頭到尾的演繹過一遍，無視John被摸清底的不自在，Sherlock朝對方露出一抹得意的微笑，接著甩門走人。

John開始思考這一切是不是上帝對他開的一個低俗玩笑。

 

 

-

 

 

同居，更正確的說是共享公寓的生活並沒有想像中的令人難受。相反的，John發現這挺愜意的。他們已經一起生活與破案超過一年，而在這些過程中，John越來越不能否認一點：他的確與Sherlock相配。不論是興趣或是作息方面。

每個早上通常都由這位軍醫與他們的房東，Ms. Hudson一同準備早餐，等到晚些時候Sherlock起床，加入他們的行列，John會替睡眼惺忪的偵探泡一杯早晨茶跟以班乃迪克蛋為主題的早餐。（Sherlock不喜歡這種蛋，但基於某種報復心理，John **偏愛** 做給他吃。）

如果是沒有案子的日子，John在早餐後會去診所幫人看診，而Sherlock會去Molly那裡進行他的實驗，偶爾將實驗進度、午晚餐的邀約傳簡訊給John。他們時不時會鬥嘴，在這種時刻John總會絞盡腦汁找些有趣的話回敬對方的隱諷。

至於用餐的邀約，他從來沒有拒絕過Sherlock任何一次的邀約。

當Lestrade有案子給他們的時候，事情就完全不同了。那些錯綜複雜的謎團、與高知識罪犯較勁的刺激——那些都像海洛因一樣令人著迷，腎上腺素飆升。但最吸引John的，是Sherlock沈迷於案子的模樣。灰藍色的眼睛熠熠發光，嘴角因興奮所勾勒出的好看弧度........上帝，那比任何的寶石都要光彩奪目，比任何的毒品都還要令人上癮。

John從來沒有問Sherlock有關靈魂伴侶的事情，也沒有將他手上印有Sherlock名字的事情告訴對方。有一部分的他害怕對方擁有的是另個陌生的名字，另外一部分則是認為維持現狀即可，無需貪求。John選擇向後者屈服，他盡自己最大的努力維持他們之間的關係，他們之間的「友情」。

直到The Woman闖入他們的生活圈。

 

 

-

 

 

善於操縱人心，狡黠，難以解讀，聰明且美麗.......Irene Adler是除了Mycroft、Moriarty以外能與Sherlock並駕齊驅的人。她是第一個讓Sherlock顯得侷促、急躁，是第一個能左右Sherlock心情的女人。

或許不是並駕齊驅，John想著，Miss Adler恐怕還勝過Sherlock一點。當他看著Sherlock試著從對方口中套出手機的密碼——任何人都不能去忽視他們之間的那種張力。緊張，刺激，甚至，可以說是充滿著情愫。那讓John心裡忍不住升起一陣佔有欲與嫉妒。

「Hamish。」打斷兩人的僵執，John盡他最大的可能不讓自己聽上去那麼的不甘，「John Hamish Watson。如果......如果你們需要一個孩子的名字的話。」

「別愚蠢了。」Sherlock低吼，他聽起來飽受冒犯，甚至還有些惱怒，Irene則是意味深長地看著他們兩人，接著再次示意諮詢偵探交出她的手機。

除了皇室醜聞，另一個會令Mycroft緊張的消息也被Irene Adler掌握在手中。一封傳聞可以拯救世界的簡訊，儘管她不明白其中內容也尚未將這封簡訊給予任何人——光是擁有它便已帶給她殺身之禍。

她將那封簡訊展示給Sherlock，並在對方的臉頰上留下一個淺嘗輒止的吻。

「Go on, impress the girl。」

John試著藉由喝茶隱藏自己扭曲的嘴角。

 

 

-

 

 

倫敦在整個事件落幕的晚上下著傾盆大雨。Ms. Hudson上來跟他道晚安，同時稍微地抱怨過重的溼氣使她的關節開始隱隱作痛。John幾乎是用盡全身的力氣才硬擠出一絲微笑，裝作若無其事的向他的房東道晚安。

拿著酒杯，他搖搖晃晃的坐回自己沙發，盯著Sherlock專屬的沙發椅發呆。

或許Sherlock不會再回來了，或許Sherlock手腕上的名字，他靈魂伴侶的名字便是Irene Adler........或許John手腕上出現Sherlock的名字只是老天爺的一個失誤，一個玩笑。但這玩笑似乎有些開過頭了，它曾一度給予John希望，卻又再次殘忍地奪走。

當杯子裡的酒精被自己全部飲盡，John準備起身——或許再去廚房裝滿杯子，或許直接回房倒頭就睡，John在起身時還沒拿定主意。在這同時開門與上樓的腳步聲傳來，Sherlock回來了。以全身濕透的姿態。

「我攔不到任何一輛計程車。」在John錯愕的視線，Sherlock無辜的解釋，他一邊脫下溼重的大衣，「而且我不想讓Mycroft那個胖子幫忙。」

「你……..」

「Mycroft把那女人留下了，似乎是要好好審閱她持有的資料或什麼的。她跟Moriarty有關，沒什麼好驚訝的。不過，我想我們很快就會再見到那位犯罪天才了，John。到時候你得——」

「為什麼你還回來這裡？」 **為什麼你要回來？** John打斷他，他不明白，如果Irene Adler是——「你應該去找你的靈魂伴侶。」

他的問題難住Sherlock了。諮詢偵探停止手上的動作，並對John投以疑惑的眼光。

 

 

 

 

「Why would I leave when my soulmate is here?」

 

 

 

 

 

「你.......」John哽住，錯愕的看向對方，「你是怎麼——」

「Irene Adler不是我的伴侶，John，她的手腕上是另一個女人的名字。」Sherlock這時又恢復更衣的動作，在說道Irene靈魂伴侶的時候忍不住嗤笑，「挺諷刺的，她的伴侶也叫Irene。」

「閉嘴。不，我不是指她——我是指——我手腕上的名字。該死的，Sherlock。我跟你——你是怎麼知道的？」

John結結巴巴的說著，老天，他從未向此刻如此的緊張，Sherlock到底怎麼知道的？他甚至連Harry都沒說過這個......這可沒得演繹吧？他試著裝出兇狠的樣子瞪向偵探，等著對方給出一個合理的解釋。

「喔，我親愛的Watson，」當那道低沈的嗓音吐出John的姓氏時，退役的軍醫渾身不自覺的顫抖，他看著Sherlock一步一步地靠向他，直到他們兩人之間不再有距離。Sherlock冰冷的指尖碰觸到他的手腕，感受著John的脈搏變快，感受著John的顫抖變得越來越明顯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Because I took your pause.」 Sherlock在John的耳邊留下答案，接著他輕柔地扣住烙有自己名字的手腕，充滿佔有慾的將唇壓向對方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最近很沒手感，就乾脆把之前一直想寫的梗拿出來寫一寫........順便練練Sherlock的個性
> 
> Sherlock S201真的是我最喜歡的一集啊!Irene跟Sherlock或Sherlock跟Watson我都喜歡xDDDDDDDD
> 
> 一直覺得4/1沒寫什麼愚人節的文很可惜，可是真的沒靈感（連新坑啥的都沒有）........看有沒有人要丟梗給我寫之類的哈哈(?


End file.
